Love is Lawless
by ShippaiJojishi
Summary: This story is about a peasant boy and a Prince that were really good friends becoming way more than they thought they begin to learn more and more about eachother after Prince Yukio returns home after leaving Akuma alone for 8 years. This is a yaoi so don't get upset because it's two guys.


**Love is Lawless**

**Chp.1**

* * *

**Do NOT read if you don't like BOYxBOY!**

* * *

I sat on the rim of the ancient well, staring down at my feet and crying. Why did I have to be born a peasant? Why do I have to have such abusive parents? I would ask that every time I came here, relooking everything that had happened each day I came. I loved coming here; the seclusion always helped me calm down… I wiped my face on my arm, returning to looking at the small pieces of rock that had worn off of the well.

"Those idiots!" I heard someone sniffle from far away; I thought I was the only one that knew of this place. It didn't take for the person that had been wailing off in the distance plopped down on the opposite edge causing me to jump.

"Oh, uh sorry for being so loud… I'm just a little upset." His voice was gentle, with an edge of irritation in his tone.

"It's okay…" I muttered, trying to cover up the fact that I was crying.

"My name's Yukio, what's your name?"

"Y-YUKIO! As in the Yukio, the prince?" I tried my best not to blurt that out but I guess I didn't try hard enough.

"Yeah, I'm Prince Yukio, and once again, who are you?"

"O-Oh, I'm Akuma, Akuma Ko." The wind blew my curly night-black hair onto my face,

"Devil Child?"

"I'm sorry, but, why are you here Yukio-sama?"

"To escape. It's hell just to stay in that huge castle… It's so empty… Why are you here?"

"Same as you but I don't live in a castle, I live in a small shack with my mom and dad who beat me 24/7."

"How old are you, Akuma-kun?"

"6, you?"

He giggled before he replied, "Same."

Ever since that day, until we became 10 we were best friends. Everyday we'd go to the well and talk about our days. I really wish I wasn't a peasant… if I weren't I'd actually be able to look at him, but I still have my concept of what he looks like. I have this feeling he has really long straight hair and lightly colored eyes and pale skin... But it doesn't matter now, he left a while ago. I can still remember when he told me.

It was pouring today, but no matter what weather, Yukio-sama and I always came to the well. I heard Yukio approach but he didn't sit down. Recently, he had been complaining about a possible war that's going to start soon. I never really believed it'd happen… I could feel his anxiety, what happened?

"A-Akuma-kun?"

"Yeah Yukio-sama? Why don't you sit?"

"I don't have time, I have to leave soon." L-leave? What is he talking about?

"What do you mean leave?" I continued to stare at my feet as I always did when we talked. "Yukio?" he placed his hand on my shoulder, it was warm and inviting but I pulled myself away from him, "You know I'm not allowed to touch or be touched by you, what's going on Yukio? Tell me!"

"Akuma-kun… Listen." He pulled me up and hugged me; I could barely feel his slender yet masculine frame through his cloak. As much as I wanted to look at him, I stared at the ground, "Look at me, there's no one around here to get us in trouble!"

"You know I can't… I just can't. It's the rules"

"Screw the damn rules! (A/N: I have WHITE hair!)" He shouted angrily, squeezing me tighter. He hastily explained that he was going to war as I was still stuck in his strong embrace.

"What? Y-Yukio-sama… you can't! You can't leave me! Who will I talk to?"

"Akuma-kun, I know it's sudden but I need you to wait here for me, okay? If you stay here I'll definitely come back for you, I promise."

"Okay, but you better come back!" I answered, hugging him back. I can't believe I was hugging the Prince…

"There's one more thing…"

"What?"

"I love you, Akuma-kun! More than anything in the world. I want you to remember that." He whispered, love? Me? How is that possible! If anything I'd be his servant, cleaning up everything he leaves behind. "I have to go soon…" He muttered to himself, he lifted my head, "Why won't you look at me?" he asked.

"Because, I'm not allowed to, I'm only peasant. I told you that already." I answered, staring off to the side. He sighed, hugging me tighter once again. "I love you so much… All I want is to see your eyes, I can already see you beautiful curly black hair and the rest of your face." He whispered, I could now hear the galloping of horses, did they find us? "Damn… they're here to get me… remember what I told you Akuma-kun." I shook my head, suspecting that he was going to let me go. "I don't want to leave!" he pulled me even closer turning my face so that I was looking directly at him, though I closed my eyes when he did this. He sighed again, pulling my face closer to his, our noses touching. He was so warm and comforting. I wish we could stand like this forever, but my social status wouldn't allow me the pleasure.

"Prince, Prince!" I could someone call from faraway, why does he have to leave now? He kissed me, causing my eyes to flash open for a brief second, the only thing I saw were his beautiful light blue eyes closing as he continued to kiss me. The calls from behind us grew louder, Yukio letting go of me. "I love you." He seriously needs to stop saying that. He could never love me it's against the law. He left me in the rain, looking back at me as he was pulled atop his own horse. I got a final glance at his eyes, but they were silver now.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

It's been 8years since he's been gone. I heard that the war ended when I was 12 but he hasn't shown up yet, but I know he'll be back, he promised. I finally moved out of my parent's house into a slightly smaller shack. Every day I would go to the well and wait for him when I had the time after work. I continued down my parent's line of work as a butler as any good child should do. I threw on a shirt and headed outside only to be pelted by insults. "Devil's child! Devil's child!" they'd always chant when I left my house. Letting their harsh acquisitions roll off my back, I walked all the way to the well, sitting down on my edge. I sighed and waited as usual. Today is the anniversary of his 6 year disappearance. I just can't believe it's been 6 years already he said he'd come back… the only thing I really remember about him was his placid voice and light blue eyes and their sudden transition to silver. I sighed once again, gazing ahead, waiting for my long awaited friend to finally return.

* * *

I was awoken by someone's hair sweeping across my face, my crimson edged eyes flaring open.

"Mrrmm" I mumbled closing my eyes once again.

"Come on… Wake up Akuma-kun." A boy's gentle voice pleaded as someone's weight shifted onto my torso. "Wake-up!" I heard the same voice retort as someone started poking my face,

"Nnn… Leavemealone" I moaned. That same voice laughed lightly,

"Akuma-kun… I never knew you were such a heavy sleeper…" the boy laughed, "Maybe this'll wake you up." A couple of seconds later, a warm tongue split my lips, the taste was… sweet. My eyes opened once again, a pale boy with long white hair and bright blue eyes was staring right at me, doubled over my face and his lips connected to mine. I stared right back at him in disbelief, who is this boy? He pulled out of the kiss, a string of spit trailing from his tongue to mine breaking as he moved away. "Hi Akuma-kun~" he smiled, moving some of my black hair from my deep-red eyes. His smile got wider, "I finally get to see your face… How many years has it been? 8?"

"Ughh… What're you talking about? Why did you kiss me? Who the hell are you?"

He sighed and frowned playfully, "You really don't remember me?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said…"

"I came back just for you to forget? I tried my best to survive and you forget me?"

"Just tell me who you are!" I shouted in annoyance, I could've been sleeping…

"I'm Yukio! Prince Yukio! How could you forget someone who was your best friend, your first kiss, AND told you that they loved you!"

"Y-Yukio! I-I…" I looked away from him, "I looked at you…"

"So?"

"You kissed me again… And you're touching me… Where are we?"

"Yeah, and we're in the servant's quarter in the castle! I requested you to be my butler!"

"Butler… in the castle?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great! I'll get to see you a lot more now!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. I sat up, the boy still clinging to me, "How old are you now?18?"

"Yeah, you?"

"18… When's your birthday anyway?"

"Um… October 16th… Yours?"

"October 16th too! We're like… twins!" He continued to hold on to me as I got up, soon realizing I wasn't wearing a shirt or pants… just underwear.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked, "Would you get off!"

He frowned and let go, "You fell asleep and it began to rain, they're soaking wet… Plus you don't have to wear those anymore! You have to wear some tuxedo shirt, a bow tie, a black vest thingy, and black pants with black shoes… Or something like that, it's gonna be your new uniform!"

"Okay… Uh, could you give me the uniform?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" He handed me the clothes, and stood there staring at me, "Go ahead, get dressed!"

"Uh… Uh," I blushed, "Could you look away? It's kind of embarrassing… you know… to change in front of someone…"

"Oh. Oh! Okay, I'll go." He said understandingly, stepping out of the room. I lazily threw on the clothes, opening the door to allow Yukio to come back in. He seems a lot different than how I remembered him, but then again, I only talked to him when he was upset. He pounced on me again, forcing me to hold him 'bridal' style. He closed the door leaving to two of us in the room by ourselves. "I missed you so much…"

"Did it really take me such a long time to get dressed?" I asked jokingly,

"No… I'm talking about when I was away. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to find you."

"It's okay Yukio-sama… Just please, stop hugging me. If someone comes in here, they'll hang me or something..." He kissed me again, this kiss a lot deeper and passionate than the one earlier,

"I love you." He whispered, squeezing his arms harder around my neck, "I love you."

"Yukio-sama…" I accidently looked at him again; his cheeks were a bright pink. I kissed him back, over and over again and I couldn't stop. What's wrong with me? Not only am I kissing the Prince, but he's a guy! Before I knew it, we were on the bed, Yukio pinned right beneath me.

"Akuma-kun…" he moaned from below me as I moved my hand up his shirt, and began fondling with his chest. We began to kiss again; every time our kiss broke he'd purr lightly. I pulled off his shirt, taking off my newly acquired vest and shirt soon after. What am I doing? I looked down at the red faced boy once again; just looking at him like this was making me hard. He kept on grinding his erection against my own. Without thinking, I undid his pants, pullling out his shaft and began stroking it while I played with the rest of his body. My hands had minds of their own, I had already taken off everything else I was wearing and everything Yukio was. This was going way to fast, I can't do this... it isn't right. I began to push my fingers into his entrance, pulling them straight out again, earning a displeasured moan, "Why'd you... stop?" he huffed, shakily placing one of his hands on my chest.

"I can't do this, not with you."

"W-Why?"

"Just think about it, you just got back, as far as I know, you're a guy and so am I. You're the Prince, I'm a measly servant, your servant. It's against the law anyway. And I seriously don't why you'd be interested in me, a cursed child name Akuma Ko. 'Devil Child'."

"It shouldn't matter what gender we are or what our social status is for it to be love. After all, Love is Lawless."

I looked down at him, disbelief lacing my gaze. "How could you say that? Even if I did start to go out with you, sleep with you, hold hands, and kiss you in public, I'd be hung." I answered, he held me tight once again, sitting up and putting his clothes on. I got redressed as well.

"Uh, Yukio-sama, could you possibly show me around the castle? I know that you requested me as your butler just so you could see me more often, but I still need to serve you."

"Sure I'll show you around... I'd do anything for my Akuma-kun~ 3." he said blowing me a kiss, laughing afterwards. I scowled and followed him out the door of the small room.

* * *

**Love is Lawless**

**Chp.1 end!**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I made the characters myself and plot myself though the name I got from an episode of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi (Which is an AMAZING Yaoi anime!).**

**If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them! And please, don't hate because this story has gay guys in it.**


End file.
